Aim
by SkyMaiden
Summary: In which Naruto has very bad aim and pisses off his girlfriend. Naruto x Ino oneshot. Rated M, for a reason.


**A/N: Hi all my fellow Naruto x Ino addicts lol. Never mind that may just be me. Well, I am certainly on a roll with these one-shots. This one isn't really a full blown lemon. It was written to be more sexually humorous than anything. So don't take it too seriously, it was supposed to be funny. Just the same enjoy, and if you cant find this funny then oh well sucks for you. But I would like for you to enjoy anyway, its lemony/lime I guess since no actual lemon occurs in this one shot. Enjoy my fellow Naruto/Ino lovers. Oh and except more one-shots from me. Because there is simply not enough of this pairing like I said. So here goes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, duh.**

* * *

Night had taken over the village of Konoha. Everyone, civilian and shinobi alike were fast asleep in their homes. Yes, it was certainly a rare peaceful night in the village. Except for one apartment which still had the lights on.

"Goddamn it Naruto!" someone screamed loudly.

"I...I'm sorry Ino-chan."

The scream and apology had come from the apartment of a blond male named Naruto Uzumaki. It wasn't unusual for him to have his girlfriend Ino Yamanaka over to his place at this time. But it was so late, just what kind of argument had ensued between the couple.

"You're sorry." Ino repeated. "Jesus, Naruto this always happen. What the hell is wrong with you?"

He grinned apologetically. He hated when she was mad at him.

"Uh, I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"Fuck Naruto. It's all in my hair again." She noticed by looking in the mirror. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you to aim away from me when you cum?"

The whisker-faced male simply stood there, slightly stunned. She was really angry. Not that this was the first time he had made her angry. But right now she seemed especially pissed.

"Uh, Ino-chan...." He started.

The platinum blonde was furious. Her stupid boyfriend just had to go piss her off by ruining this evening. He always seemed to have no control over where he came. He had the worse aim.

"Yeah, yeah you're sorry, I know. You're always sorry, now I have to wash my hair again."

He found it odd that she didn't seem to mind that the cum had fallen on to parts of her face. She looked to be more upset that her precious platinum blonde hair got caught up in the crossfire.

"Ino-chan it's not so bad. I didn't mean to, you know that."

"You have the worst aim Naruto. How hard is it to move your dick away from me before you cum?"

He had to admit she was right about him having bad aim. He always seemed to cum too close to her hair after she had finished giving him a blow-job. And apparently that was a big no-no for the blue-eyed female.

"Hey, it usually feels so good I'm not thinking I'm too close to you hair. Jesus Ino, it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal." She repeated. "It happens every time, every single time. My hair!" She groaned in frustration. "See if I ever suck your dick again."

Naruto pouted. She couldn't mean that. She wouldn't really be that cruel to him, would she?

"Aw, come on Ino-chan. I'm really sorry okay."

"Why don't you just aim somewhere else, stupid?"

Naruto frowned.

"Well, maybe if you just swallow it instead of forcing me to aim somewhere else. It wouldn't have landed in your precious hair!" He fired back. He was now starting to become angry as well.

"What!" She shouted. "I'm not going to fucking swallow your cum."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded. "Ino-chan I swallow yours, you know, and I never complain about it." He reminded her.

That was certainly true enough. Every time when he went down on her, he always swallowed her fluids. She couldn't even argue with him on that one. He was indeed right.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to Naruto."

"I know, but it's what couples do for each sometimes, you know?"

"Shit Naruto, I'm not going to do it. You come too much." She admitted. "I'm not swallowing all of that, it's why I ask you to aim away from me. And you can't even do that simple task right."

Naruto sighed. He really hated arguing with his girlfriend. He'd much rather be doing other more pleasurable things with her, instead of standing here arguing with her. Especially when it was over something so very stupid.

"I already said I was sorry. How many times do you want me to apologize?"

"Maybe until you learn to get some better aim. Oh, and if it really bothers you that I wont swallow your cum, find someone else to suck your dick for you. I'm leaving. I'm going to wash my hair or something."

"But Ino-chan...." He started then flinched when he heard the apartment door slam shut. He sighed again. He truly hated arguing with her. Ino was stubborn and difficult but he loved the hell out of her. The whisker-faced male sat down on his bed. A part of him couldn't help but wonder if Ino was going to come back. Was she that upset with what happened that she would choose to end their relationship. He hoped it wasn't the case.

"Come on Ino-chan you can't be this upset. It was really an accident, it's not like I did on purpose or anything." He whispered.

* * *

_That night the blue-eyed male found himself in a dream. He was standing at the altar waiting for Ino to come walking down towards him. Here he was about to pledge to spend the rest of his life with the platinum blonde. Tsunade stood there with a bottle of sake in her hand._

"_Naruto, where the hell is Ino. I don't have time for this. I've got more urgent matters, I'm the freaking Hokage!" She screamed._

_Naruto sighed heavily, this was just what he needed, a drunk Tsunade at his wedding._

"_Don't worry Baa-chan she'll be here."_

_He soon saw the platinum blonde heading towards him._

"_Ino-chan." He smiled._

"_Tsunade-sama this wedding if off."  
_

"_Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened._

"_Why the hell is the wedding off?" Tsunade wondered._

_Everyone in the audience was silent, simply waiting for the blue-eyed girl to explain why she was calling off her wedding._

"_You want to know why? I will not marry a guy with bad aim. Tsunade-sama...." She had tears in her eyes. "He came in my hair, do you have any idea how long it takes to get this hair looking so beautiful."_

_There were many gasps from the crowd._

"_What!" Tsunade roared, breaking the bottle of sake instantly. "He did what? Naruto how dare you do such a thing? You should be ashamed of yourself."  
_

"_Baa-chan, you can't be serious. It was an accident."_

"_It was horrible Tsunade-sama."_

"_Oh you poor girl." The hazel-eyed Hokage spoke as she hugged Ino. _

_The whisker-faced male couldn't believe this._

"_Naruto! What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_I...I...Ino-chan come on it was an accident. You're really going to hold this against me?"  
_

"_You should have thought about that before you messed up my hair, you jerk." She added._

_He tried to reach for her._

"_You've traumatized the poor girl enough Naruto." Tsunade said._

_  
"Yeah." Several women in the audience agreed._

"_Oh, come on." Naruto spoke frustrated. "You guys can't be serious."_

"_You had better leave Naruto."  
_

"_But...."_

"_Just leave or I'll make it so you never enjoy the liberty of another orgasm ever again, got it." The older woman glared._

_Naruto did not like the look in her eyes. He could tell that she meant business._

"_I guess it's too late to say sorry." He grinned._

"_Thats it, we're going to kill you Uzumaki." Ino, Tsunade, and all the women in the crowd spoke as they now began chasing the poor blond male._

"_Goddamn I said I was sorry." He shouted._

* * *

The whisker-faced male immediately awoke from his dream. It had to be one of the most ridiculous dreams he ever had in his entire life.

"What the fuck was that about? Ino-chan wouldn't really break up with me because of what happened, would she?" He wondered.

Sure she had left his apartment angry, but it just couldn't mean the end of their relationship, could it?

"Nah, she can't be that upset." He decided.

* * *

A few days after the incident Ino was sitting at the dango shop. She hadn't spoken to Naruto since that night.

"Stupid, idiot boyfriend." She mumbled while sipping her tea..

"Yo, Yamanaka what's going on?" A purple haired woman asked as she sat down across from Ino.

"Oh, hi Anko-sensei." She acknowledged the older woman.

The older woman reached over to take some dango from Ino's plate. When she noticed that the blonde didn't say anything, she knew for sure that something had to be up.

"Hey, what's up kid?"

Ino sighed.

"Nothing, I'm just a little upset that's all."

"Man problems." Anko immediately guessed.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"You want to talk about it?"

Ino wasn't sure if she should be talking about any of this with the purple-haired woman.

"Um, it's sort of personal."

Anko smiled mischievously.

"Ah, so it's a sex thing."

Ino coughed over her tea. Anko took it as a sign that it was about sex.

"It is, isn't it? Okay so what's the problem. You and Naruto having problems in the sheets? What is it are you not satisfied anymore, things getting stale, does it take him too long to get it up, is his dick too small for you?" She laughed at this one.

"No." Ino quickly spoke up. "It isn't any of those things."

"Then what the hell is it? I ain't got all day you know."

"Anko-sensei, why do you care anyway?"

"Hm." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm bored I guess, so spill. I might even be able to help you out."

Ino sighed. She had a pretty good feeling that Anko wouldn't let it go.

"Alright, well let's just say something happened between Naruto and I the other day that really got to me."

"Okay." Anko nodded. "What happened?"

"Um, I was doing something for him and he...."

Before Ino finished her sentence Anko immediately cut her off.

"So, you were giving him a blow-job and he came on you?"

"Huh, how did you...."

"Well, you said you were doing something for him. What else would turn a guy on more than having his girlfriend sucking him off. So you're angry at him because he came on you right?"

The platinum blonde was quiet for a moment.

"Anko-sensei, he has the worst aim I swear. I ask him to move away from me when he's about to cum. But always, without fail he cums right were I don't want him to. It gets irritating."

"Hey, that's the price you pay for giving him a blow-job. You've got to deal with the, um, after effects." She grinned.

"I don't mind doing it for him really. It's just, I wish that he had better aim. He always lands it right in my freaking hair."

Anko raised an eyebrow to the younger woman.

"Ino there are worse places you know, it's...."

"But nothing, not my hair. I wont stand for it. And you know what else that jerk told me after he did it. He asked me why I didn't just swallow it."

"Well, why don't you?"

Ino looked over to the purple-haired woman.

"Huh?"

"What's the big deal Yamanaka? Does he swallow yours?"

"Yeah, he does but....."

"Then why can't you do the same for him. I mean, you don't want to have him thinking of you as a selfish lover. I really don't see what the big deal is. The boy obviously loves you enough to do it for you. Ino, so what If he has bad aim."

Ino listened carefully to the older woman.

"But if you feel that strongly about it, and you're not willing to make a sacrifice for him every now and then. You should probably let him go now. There are a lot of kunoichi that think he's pretty cute. I guess he sort of is with those adorable whisker-marks on his cheeks. Hm," Anko sighed. "How big did you say he was Ino. I just might have to give him a call."

The blue-eyed female's eyes widened in horror. She stood from the table.

"Oh hell no Anko-sensei. Naruto belongs to me! I won't let you or any other woman take him away from me."

"Hey, calm down Blondie. I was only kidding I don't think he'd dump you for not going the extra mile for him. I was only just trying to make you realize......."

"Yeah, I know. You were only trying to make me see that people do things for the person they love. I got it. And he does a lot of things for me that's for sure. I have to see him." She decided.

"Good girl." Anko smiled.

"I got to go, later Anko-sensei."

"Bye." She nodded. "Oh and Ino, just for the record how big is he anyway? You know I'm just curious."

The blue-eyed female rolled her eyes at the older woman.

"Remember the time we accidentally saw Kakashi-sensei in the hot springs?"

"Yeah." Anko nodded, smiling from the memory.

"Well, a bit bigger than that, thicker too. You have no idea how many condom's he's broken just because they didn't properly fit on him." Ino said just to spite the purple-haired woman.

Anko sat stunned. Who knew the little punk had a weapon of mass destruction lurking in his pants.

"You fucking lucky bitch." Anko nearly growled.

"Yep." Ino smiled. "And it's all mine so don't you dare get any ideas."

"We'll see when I show him what an older woman can offer him."

"He wont want you Anko-sensei, you scare him too much, sorry." She added. "But I think Ibiki-sensei is available though, bye." She waved.

"You little bitch, see if I ever help you with another problem again."

"Bye Anko-sensei you know I love you." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get going already, I'll see you around."

"Okay, take care Anko-sensei."

* * *

Later that night the platinum blonde showed up at her boyfriend's place. She let herself in with the set of keys he had giver her. Ino went into his bedroom to see he was fast asleep. She smiled at how cute he looked with his hair falling over his eyes. She sat down on the other side of the bed. She sat there watching him for awhile.

"I do love you, you idiot." She spoke while her hand rested on his cheek.

Slowly a pair of cerulean blue orbs opened. He looked to see Ino sitting next to him.

"Huh, Ino-chan?" He whispered.

"Hey baby, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

He blinked a few times, trying to determine if he was still asleep or not.

"Ino?"

"Yeah, I'm really here. Don't worry you're not dreaming."

The spiky-headed blond sat up. His eyes never leaving her. Wasn't she angry with him? What was she doing here?

"I don't understand, what are you doing here Ino-chan?"

She softly placed her hand to his face.

"I came to see you, I missed you, we should talk."

"Alright." He nodded. "I,uh, missed you too." He admitted.

The blue-eyed female sat with her back turned to him for a moment.

"Naruto, I've been thinking these last few days."

"You're still mad aren't you." The blond male put his hands to her shoulders. "Ino-chan, it really was an accident. I promise, I'll try to aim better next time, just don't break up with me. I love you no matter how bossy you are."

Ino turned to look at her boyfriend, who looked to be on the verge of some sort of panic attack.

"Naruto, calm down okay. I'm not going to break up with you."

"Huh, you aren't?"

"No." She kissed him on the lips, rubbing his cheek. "Naruto, like I said I was doing some thinking for the last few days. I wanted you to know that I'm not mad anymore. I guess I sort of overreacted."

"Shit, yeah Ino-chan." He nodded.

She frowned a little.

"Shut up, you weren't supposed to agree."

"Ino-chan, come on you were going overboard. But I get it okay, I did something you didn't like and I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry Naruto. You happen to be the best boyfriend a girl can ever ask for. I mean, you always seem to make me feel like I'm the luckiest girl ever. And, well I love you anyway, even if you happen to have the worst aim I've ever seen." She teased him gently.

Naruto pouted. Ino simply laughed at the cute expression on his face.

"So I'm forgiven?" He asked.

"Oh, you know I can't really stay mad at you."

She suddenly became serious and quiet. Naruto wondered what else was going on. He put his hand to her shoulder.

"What's wrong Ino-chan? Is everything okay, you can tell me anything."

"Naruto I really love you, you know."

"Yeah I know. I love you too."

"And when people love each other, they do things that they normally wouldn't do. Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice or two. There's something I have to do, I wont feel completely okay unless I do."

Naruto was sure he had no idea what the platinum blonde was talking about. There was confusion written all over his features.

"Ino-chan?"

"_Poor boy." _She thought. "You have no idea what I'm getting at do you?"

"No."

"You are always doing things for me, whether you want to or not. And I want to prove to you that I can do the same things. Naruto, I'm not going to be a selfish lover. I'll do the same thing you do for me whenever you go down." She got the words out.

The whisker-faced male sat quietly. Had he heard her correctly? She was really going to do that for him? She had always seemed totally against it. To her, it was like the only thing she would never do. This would really be a huge sacrifice for her.

"Ino-chan, you hate the thought of doing that."

"Yeah." She nodded. "But you always do it for me. I really don't see why I shouldn't be able to return the favor, at least once right? Like I said I wont feel better about our fight unless I do it. So, with that being said are you going to get your boxers off? Or do I have to rip them off of you?" She said with a grin.

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He didn't see that one coming.

"Ino-chan, you're going to do this now? You don't have to."

"Yeah, I know. But I want to do this now. I kind of owe you this anyway, I'm way passed due. Don't you dare try to stop me."

"Hey, I won't if you really want to do this. I think you must really love this cock huh, Ino-chan. I bet it's the real reason why you're with me." He teased.

She smiled back.

"I guess I do love it, what's not to love." She slid to the edge of the bed. Naruto now sat up with his legs spread apart so that Ino could sit in between them.

"You really sure about this Ino-chan?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Fair is fair." She reminded him. "I'm only going to do this because I love you."

Naruto watched as Ino used her to teeth to start pulling his black boxers down.

"Wow Ino-chan, you've never done that before. It was kind of hot."

"Yeah I thought I would try a different approach."

She continued pulling his boxers down with her hands until they were on the floor. She noticed his member was slightly erect. Slowly the blue-eyed female placed her hand to the semi-hard shaft.

"I don't think Naruto Jr is happy to see me yet. Looks like I'll have to work on him a bit."

"Oh don't worry Ino-chan. He's always happy to see you." He reminded her.

She lightly stroked his manhood. One hand on his length, the other hand gripping at his balls. The blonde female caressed his balls, squeezing them within her hands. Naruto let out a light moan. She then gripped on to the base of his penis, while lowering her mouth to the head. Without waiting another second she took him into her mouth.

"Ah...." Naruto sighed at the feel of her warm, wet mouth on his cock. Ino gave him a nice hard suck while continuing to stroke his length. She gave him a few hard pumps and her tongue danced around his swollen cock head. The soft, sensual licks caused the young man to feel nothing but pleasure. It wasn't long before he had a full throbbing erection. He was now standing at complete attention. She accepted more of him into her mouth.

"See Ino-chan I told you Naruto Jr is always happy to see you. No one but you can make him get this hard."

Ino pressed her lips into a smile. Her tongue swirled around the head in circular motions. She then took him out of her mouth for a moment to lick up and down his thick, rock hard shaft. Ino took a moment to leave kisses on his balls, this caused a pleasurable sensation for him.

"Ah, damn Ino-chan."

He had obviously appreciated her doing that for him. Ino then gave him a smile.

"Okay baby, now I'm going to really make your day."

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, huh Ino-chan?" He was curious.

"This is just for you." She told him as she re-placed her mouth back on to his cock. To his complete surprise he watched as his manhood completely disappeared within her awaiting mouth.

"Holy fucking shit!" He exclaimed.

He did not just see this. His girlfriend did not just deep throat him. His hand fell on to the back of her head. He wasn't sure how she was doing this, hell even Ino couldn't believe she had actually managed to pull it off. She felt him hit the back of her throat but she didn't allow herself to gag. She kept calm and continued to suck on him.

"Ino-chan, you're the fucking best!" He shouted out.

Ino didn't mention it to him earlier but she was sort of nervous about dealing wit the after effects. She had never actually swallowed before. She was mainly doing this because he had never, not once swallowed hers. Like she said fair was far, especially when you love someone. She pulled off of his length a little so she could go back to jerking him. It was better to get this over with while she still had the nerve. His hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Shit, Ino-chan...." His cock twitched. "I'm going to....I'm so goddamn close."

This was it, it was going to happen soon. A part of her almost couldn't believe she was going through with this. But she loved the blond idiot so it was going to be okay. She had no more fears.

"_Okay, Ino girl you can do this. You can do this for Naruto, remember it's for him."_

Naruto groaned as his balls tightened, just aching for relief. He could feel that first spurt coming on, he then stared down at his beautiful blonde girlfriend. She really was a trooper for doing something she really didn't like for him. He saw what she was willing to do for him.

"Damn, Ino-chan it's okay. I get it, you love me that's why you're doing this. I....I can't let you do this knowing how much you don't really want to. Ah, fuck...." He moaned while pulling his cock out of her mouth and trying to aim as far away from her. He closed his eyes, succumbing to the pleasure as loop after loop of his hot, sticky cum shot out of him. He stroked the remainder of his cum out of him and it dripped to the ground. Ino sat stunned she couldn't understand what happened. Why didn't he just let her do this for him? What was so wrong with showing him that she cared for him enough to make sacrifices.

"Naruto?"

"Sorry Ino-chan, I just couldn't let you do something you're not comfortable with. I appreciate it though."

She went to say something else but paused when she felt something drip on to her face.

"What the fuck?"

She felt her face and then her hair which was completely damp. Rage filled her eyes. Naruto could only smile apologetically. He really hadn't meant for that to happen. He was sure he had aimed away from her.

"NARUTO! I'm going to fucking cut your dick off. My hair, again!" She screamed.

"Heh, heh, uh sorry Ino-chan." He apologized with a grin.

**A/N: Lol, what a waste but its Naruto x Ino so I'm satisfied. Look for more Naruto x Ino goodness from me. Review!**


End file.
